Two Eras Combined
by DeathCabForChibi
Summary: Discontinued for obvious reasons. It fails. I just keep it here to LOL at my failure.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist nor do I own InuYasha… That's all I'd like to say! -bows- Enjoy the fan-ficcy!

Chapter 1: "How the freak did this happen!"

She brushed her brunette bangs out of her face as she laid on the couch reading a manga... "Waffle cakes... I read this smorkin' book... Like... One million and two times... I'm really bored now..."

Out of nowhere the phone rings.

"YAH-TA! It's Kay-Chan! (_It has to be!)_ I'LL GET IT!" She yelled out knowing that one of her evil siblings would probably take the phone or worse, her parents... "Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

"Kate? What's with the formal Intro?"

"Urk- _(It's Kay... ) _Er... Nothing I picked the phone up before the caller ID showed... So... What's up?"

"I got the freakin' ninth manga to "Sergeant Frog"!"

"And you're telling me this... Why?" She tilted her head and gripped her forehead in frustration

"Because I thought you'd want to know!"

"After you got like this weird slimy stuff on the fifth manga I don't even want to _TOUCH_ the others..." She looked to the side and smirked...

Kay sighed "Ughs Kate..."

Kate shook her head and smiled happily "Do you want to come over? I already asked my mom!"

Kay shrugged "Eh... Why not? Let me just ask ma' mom"

Kate nodded happily "Oki-taka!"

Kay put the phone down and stumbled off to her mom

Kate looked around and then looked at her Ed Keychain lying on the coffee table there... "Hmm... I'm so bored... I wish something lively WOULD happen..." She sat back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling and sighed…

Kay picked the phone up and giggled "Kate! I can come over... But I planned something even more devious!

Kate looked around "Oh really.. What's that?"

Kay responded "I'm bringing all my FMA & InuYasha Mangas! Dig out yours! I have an Idea!"

Kate Sighed "Aughs... Oki-tay.." Kate grabbed her Ed Keychain and ran up to her room and got dressed and waited for Kay…

--A few minutes later Kay arrived at Kate's house...

"KAY-CHAN!" glomps Kay.

"KATE-CHAN!" glomps Kate.

Kate & Kayla's moms both greeted each other and talked at the doorway..

Out of nowhere Kay's Bag glowed...

"Kay...!" Kate dragged Kay into the Kitchen where no one was, she grabbed Kay's ear and whispered "Kay, What the HELL do you have in there?"

Kay looked around "Just my mangas... And my cards... My precious Roy-sama card!" she said as she clung to the bag with a little Shippou and Roy Mustang Keychain hanging off it...

Kate sighed "Damn... You just did something... Wait a second..." She ran into the living room and looked at her mangas. They started to glow "Whiskey. Tango. Foxtrot..."

"Ya' what?" Kay looked at Kate tilting her head...

"My mangas... They are glowing!"

Kay looked at them and rose a brow at Kate "You better have that checked... They might have cancer..."

Kate shook her fist "Kay... I'm really starting to think that _you_ should be Hughes and _I_ should be Roy... "

Kay kicked Kate in the shin "NEVER! ROY IS MINE!"

Kate grabbed her shin "Darn it! I was joking!"

Kay giggled.. "Anyways, we should hide the mangas from our moms! Their freakin' glowing for gawd sakes..."

Kate nodded and grabbed a few of them "Help me out; the only place we can take them where our moms won't go is my room!"

Kay nodded as well and snagged the rest and scurried up to Kate's room

Kate glanced back at her Mom and Darcy having a conversation '_I don't like this... This is weird...'_

Kay laid the mangas out on the silver threaded carpet... "Okay now... We have to find out what's going on..."

Kate Nodded and laid her other mangas out... "Take yours out…"

Kay put the bag down and pulled out the mangas... "All I wanted to do was draw random pictures in the mangas..."Kay frowned "Not get toxic waste from them!"

Kate looked at Kay "THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED TO DO!" Kate shook her fists and blew steam out of her nose... "Okay then... This is just too weird!"

The mangas glimmered a very bright lime green; it was like a beacon of light calling to Kay and Kate. This light however, could be seen right through the window, Kate's room, which is pink, now glimmered with green, all of her clothing, things, clothes baskets, glimmered green.

Kate glared at the mangas "Nani!" her eyes widened as she looked at the Mangas glimmer...

Kay "Whoa! The whole room is full of toxic waste!"

Suddenly, one of the mangas opened, it was a Full Metal Alchemist Manga... And then a InuYasha manga opened, they both guided themselves to each other and melted into each other.

Kate's eyes twitched "MY FREAKIN' MANGA!"

Kay's eyes twitched... "ROY-SAMA!"

Both of the girls jumped for their mangas and fell into them...

Kate screamed as she fell into the book... "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kay screamed and waved her arms "I HATE ROLLER COASTERS! ESPECIALLY THE ONES THAT GO UP AND COME DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWNN!"

--Kay was Teleported into an different Era… A time Of Swords, demons, headmen and stuff like that…--

Kay fell through a green hole in the sky "WAHHHHH! –oof!" Kay blinked and opened her eyes… "Whoa… That… Was… WHA- WHA- WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Kay sat up and looked at her surroundings… "What happened here!" she laid back down on the ground and pouted "Why did this happen to ME?"

"Eh… Are you okay?" A beautiful long black haired girl glanced down at Kay. She was wearing a short green skirt, some sort of a school shirt, Heck, Look to be like she was a school girl…

Kay opened her eyes and looked up "K-Kagome?"

She tilted her head and nodded "Y-Yes? Do I know you? Or do you know me?"

Kay sat up and looked at Kagome "Is Miroku here?" Kay looked ahead and saw a monk, a girl in a kimono, and dog eared boy catching up to Kagome…

Kagome put her hand out to help Kay up "Are you okay?"

Kay got up and nodded "Yeah… I'm fine… I'm just… Puzzled…" _How the hell did this happen? _'_I jumped for my FMA manga… How did I wind up here_?'

Kagome looked at Kay and tilted her head at her strange clothing "Um... What sort of attire is that? You're certainly not from this world…"

"No, I'm a farmer…" Kay said sarcastically "OF COURSE I'M NOT FROM THIS WORLD!" Kay waved her arms…

Kagome scratched the back of her head… "Then… Are you from the Eighties?"

Kay thwacked Kagome over the head "Excuse me for hitting you but… COME ON WOMAN! DO I _**LOOK** _like I'm from the Eighties!"

Kagome rubbed her head and nodded "Ouch… Well… Yeah kind of…"

Kay thwacked her forehead "I'm from Two thousand five!"

Kagome twitched "You… You are!"

Kay nodded… "Yes… I am… These arm sleeves are nothing but fashion…" she tugged on them lightly.

Kagome nodded "Okay… Weird…"

Kay glared at Kagome "Your tellin' me 'giddy school girl'…" Kay sighed lightly '_I wonder what's going on with Kate… I hope she's alright…_' Kay bit her lip and quivered…

--Meanwhile, Our dearest Kate was thrown somewhere different… Somewhere MUCH different--

"Yaaaaahhh! –ack!" Kate fell right into a desk… "Oh forf …" Kate turned over on the desk and held her stomach.

"Uh… Do you mind?" a dark brown haired man with glasses scratched his head while looking at Kate, who just messed up all of his paper work… "You just destroyed a weeks worth of work..."

Kate rolled of the desk and landed on the ground with a thud "OUCH! D-D-DUFFLE!"

The man looked over the desk and peered down at Kate "Are you okay?"

Kate brushed her bangs out of her face and got up and was surprised. "H-H-H-H…"

He blinked and scratched the back of his head "Do I know you?"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N…" Kate was too shocked she couldn't even speak… She was overflowed with Joy AAAAAND frustration, after what just happened… Kate cleared her throat and shook her head… Then fixed up her hair and saluted "HUGHES-SAMA!"

"Yes?" He shifted his glasses and looked down at Kate curiously…

Kate looked around and twitched "I really am short aren't I?"

"You look really young, Are you a new Recruit?"

Kate shook her head "Unfortunately… No… I just… Sort of… Appeared here…

Hughes shifted his glasses yet again "Well… I hate to say it… But things like that don't really happen a lot… "He looked around… "You had to come from somewhere… Are you an Alchemist?"

Kate shook her head "Nope… Just a fourteen year old loser…" she looked down and sighed, then threw her head back up and fixed her hair yet again… "Soo… Is there anything I can do? –Oh wait! Yes!" She dropped to the ground and picked up all the pieces of papers dropped and neatly organized them…

Hughes lowered his glasses and watched as she sorted them with sort speed.. "Geez… You're pretty fast!"

Kate picked up a few piles of the paper on the desk… "Leave it to me! I'm a master sorter!" she saluted and stood still…

Hughes smiled "No need to be so formal… Seems how you know my name, Can I get the pleasure of knowing yours?" he put his index and middle fingers on his chin and smiled…

Kate nodded "I'm Kate… Kate Walker!" She saluted and giggled and threw her hand down "Sorry 'bout that…"

Hughes smiled "It's okay…" He got down on the ground and picked up the other pieces of paper laying on the floor..

Kate Smile happily '_I'm helping HUGHES-sama pick up pieces of paper! But, what about Kay-chan, where is she? I hope she's okay…' _Kate sighed as she thought to herself…

--

Kate- Hello Everyone! I hope you've enjoyed Chapter one! … Please give R&R I'd appreciate it greatly! No flaming! That's all! Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist nor do I own InuYasha… That's all I'd like to say! -bows- Enjoy the fan-ficcy!

Chapter 2: "But how do we get back?"

-back at the random Feudal place where Kay was-

Kay sighed and rubbed her forehead. '_What am I gonna do?' _She sighed and looked around '_I'm stuck here… Not knowing where to go… And the worst part is I have to stay with miss 'Giddy schoolgirl!' _Kay waved her arms around all girly-like.

Kagome looked at Kay and sighed. _'I think she's making fun of me…'_

Seems how InuYasha, Sango and Shippou were out. Miroku looked at Kay, smirked, and then slowly inched himself towards her. "Sooo… You truly are a beautiful one… Tell me… What are you into?"

Kay waved her hands as and anime sweat drop appeared behind her head "I'm not really into anything you would know… I mean, I'm just an just an average teenager… That's all…"

Miroku looked around… "Right, right… We can't really converse in that way…" Miroku sighed and then thought to himself _'Damn… What am I going to talk to her about? How do I gain her interest in me? Argh… This is quite a dilemma' _Miroku sighed yet again and took Kay by the hands _Just gonna have to go about doing it the old-fashion way!'_ Miroku looked Kay in the eyes and swallowed "Kay… WOULD YOU CONSIDER BEARING MY CHILDREN!"

Kay looked at Miroku… "Can it… As much as I would want to… You already have Sango, stick with her… She's a very nice girl! And besides, she'd probably rip my head off…" Kay shuddered at the thought, but then another thought dawned upon her… Kay nodded… "Yes… But not yet… I need to spend a little more, _Time_ with you!" Kay grabbed Miroku by the hand and walked out of the house with him.

-Meanwhile back with Kate and Hughes-

Kate picked up the last few pieces of paper and gave them to Maes "That's all of it! I'm so proud of myself! I did it! Yah-ta!" Kate said happily as she looked at Maes and smiled.

Maes nodded and smile back at Kate "Alright, Kate… We are gonna have to find some way of keeping you save for now… Not much you can do right now…"

Kate put her hands together and looked at Maes "I can be a personal secretary! Ne… Hughes-sama?"

Hughes shook his head… "As much as I'd like to… I just can't simply have a kid in the army…"

Kate looked at Maes "But I'll be good! Besides, Ed's in the military too! I only want to be a damnable secretary…"

Maes gave in after he saw a hint of Elysia in there somewhere… "Ah… Alright … I just couldn't let that adorable face haunt me forever!" he patted Kate on the head.

Kate saluted "Thank you! I won't let'cha down Hughes-sama!" She smiled happily.

Hughes smiled "I just have one last thing to do! I'm going to get you a jacket!"

Kate looked at Hughes and dropped her jaw "You really would! Sweet! Freakin' sweet!"

Hughes nodded "Okay just wait here! Aw... Heck… Come with me! I want to show everyone how cool you are! You sorted all my weeks worth of paper work within an hour! You're perfect!" Hughes smiled happily and opened up the door of his office and walked out.

Kate's eye twitched _'Per….Fect? I'M NOT PERFECT! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HUGHES?'_ Kate then sighed _'What's next? Is he going to tell me about Elysia?'_ Kate followed Hughes down the Hall.

Hughes then looked back at Kate… "Oh yeah! And after that, you can see can see my beautiful daughter Elysia! Who's going to be an opera star when she's older!" Hughes yelled out happily strolling down the hall.

Kate sighed _'I knew it… It was bound to happen… Not like I can stop it…'_ Soon after that Kate was being dragged everywhere she went… _'I know my sister used to call me her keychain, but geez Hughes! You're taking me everywhere! What the freak!'_

Hughes looked down at the now dragging Kate and smiled "I've got the sign-up sheets!" he waved the papers "You can become a member of the army if you want!"

Kate nodded "'Kate, The master sorter'! I like the sound of it… Hmm… Yes, yes! I want to!"

-Back to Kay and Miroku-

Kay Sighed... "Soo... Miroku... What do you want to do?" Kay leaned back on a bail of hay ripping out blades of grass and throwing them.

Miroku shrugged "I don't know... What do you want to do?"

Kay Sat up "Oh no! Don't start that again!" Kay glared at Miroku angrily.

Miroku sighed and leaned back on a bail of hay as well... "Well as long as we are here we should do something... I'm reeeeeeeeeallly bored right now..."

Kay nodded "Yep..." Kay then glanced to the side _'Darn you Kate! You probably are living it up in that cursed FMA world of yours!'_ Kay sighed and then turned to Miroku... Sooo... What do we do now?" Kay got up and sat by Miroku leaning over his shoulder.

Miroku looked back at Kay and then jumped "Gah! You can't jump on me like that!"

Kay sighed "You're the one who jumped… S'all your fault…"

Miroku laid down on the bail of hay "Want to see what's in the sky?"

----------------------------------

Of course, Hughes didn't know any better… He just went right ahead and let a 14 year old girl join the military… Kinda stupid, no? Well let's just see what happens in the next chapter!

As for Miroku and Kay… What's going on? What's Kay trying to do? Find out in the

next chapter!

Roy: I'll be in the next Chapter! -snaps fingers and sets Kate on fire- Whoops! Sorry… That's all I wanted to say -grabs packed suitcase and runs for it-

Kate: -pulls out book of wizard spell and casts 'cure serious wounds' on self- ROY MUSTANG GET YER' CAR BUTT BACK HERE! -chases after Roy with Flamethrower- I'll show ya how it feels! -shakes head and coughs, clearing throat- Ahem! Same as before! Reviews welcome! Flames are not… -glares at Roy-

Roy: -hides-

Kate: Any questions? I'd be glad to answer! Now… Back to what I was doing… -Pulls out bazooka and chases after Roy- BLAMIDDY!

Roy: STOP FAKING IT! I REALLY FLINCHED THAT TIME

Kate: -Puts on "Flame-Resistant" mask- I'll be posting the third chapter soon! See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

As demanded by a Pekinese named "Peki" and a Crazed FMA fan named "Ellia" here's CHAPTER 3!

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter 3: "Stupid thing to do"

-A sign on the door of an office that says Colonel Mustang

"YOU WHAT!" A man with raven hair stood up and slammed down on his desk clenching one of his gloved fists.

"That's right! I've enrolled this adorable child into the military! Isn't she cute?" Hughes pointed to Kate and smiled.

Kate's eye twitched because she knew the colonel wouldn't take this too well. "Erm… Excuse me colonel" She saluted and interrupted any further comments from Hughes. "I'm here to help you guys! I have lots of knowledge that I'm willing to offer! If you could just trust me Colonel. I'm begging you!" Kate bowed and looked up at him.

He smiled at Kate and nodded "Alright… I guess I'm going to have to trust you… Don't let me down Private. By the way the nam-"

Kate waved and nodded "I know, I know Your Colonel Roy Mustang, and that's Lt. Riza Hawkeye" She pointed next to Roy, where a blonde woman was standing.

Roy looked at Kate surprised… "Impressive, you know our names?"

Kate smiled "Yep! I know this may sound weird, but I've… Sorta… Met you guys somewhere…" Kate scratched her head absent mindedly

Hughes shifted his glasses "You see? She's very knowledgeable!" He waved his arms while looking at Roy.

Roy nodded "Yes… But…" Roy pulled Hughes to the side and whispered "_You realize what you just did! You just enrolled a damn civilian girl into the military! That is the most RECKLESS thing you've ever done!_" Roy gave Hughes a tiny thwack over the head.

Hughes rubbed his head and whispered back "_But she's extraordinary! She's not someone we should just let go! I mean, she's neat! She knows our names! What more do you want from the girl! Let her stay!_"

Roy let out a light sigh… "_Hughes… You're a fool…_" He chuckled slightly and went back to his desk. He put his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands together. "It's settled then… You are to be Maes' personal secretary. Do you agree with this?"

Kate shrugged "Whatever makes your 'boat float'…" she smiled slightly

Hughes smirked '_This is my chance… I've got all three of them here…_' Hughes suddenly interrupted them all "HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN MY NEW PICTURES OF ELYSIA! ISN'T SHE JUST THE MOST ADORABLIST THING YOU'VE EVER SEEEEEEEN!" Hughes said very loud as he shoved pictures of Elysia in Roy, Kate, and Riza's faces…

Riza pulled her gun from its holster, Roy ready his finger for snapping, and Kate just stood there picking her nose.

Hughes had a sweat drop in the back of his head. "Okay, okay! I'll stop!" he waved his hands back and fourth signaling them to stop. He quickly stuffed all his pictures into his jacket "I know when I'm not needed…" he walked away slumped over. And suddenly someone bumped into him "Ouch—HEY what's the big idea! Can't a guy act depressed for at least a MINUTE! Oh! It's you!" Hughes smiled while scratching the back of his head absent mindedly

A blonde with a braid stomped in looking at Roy "Dammit Mustang! What's the deal with all this paper-work?" The boy stomped over to the desk totally ignoring Kate and Hughes and slamming the paper-work down on the desk.

Roy sighed and then started chewing on the back of a pen "What's the matter, Full-Metal? Too hard for you? You're the one who wanted to become a 'State Alchemist'"

He sighed and slammed down on the desk with his hard fist "DAMMIT! This is no time to be kidding around! This is too much work for a kid of my age to do!" he started stomping and acting very immature…

Kate giggled looking at the blonde boy "Edward Elric!" She smiled happily "Oh my god!" Kate turned around and started shaking her hands back and fourth '_OH MY GAWDS! IT'S ED! What am I going to do! He's so much hawter in person! OMG OMG OMG OMG!_' Kate let out a little screeched "Bweee!"

Ed turned around to look at Kate "And just what the HELL is your problem!" he glared at Kate… He looked up and down and noticed she was kinda shorter then him… But that's only because his hair and boots… But still, Ed took advantage of this "Why HELLO! My names Ed as you probably already know! Greetings! What's your name!"

Kate sighed as she notice Ed was scanning her up and down… "Let me guess… You're probably only socializing with me because I'm shorter then you… Technically… I know how tall you are Ed… You 165 Centimeters… But that's only because of your Elevator shoes and your Hair…" She sighed lightly.

Roy chuckled "She's got ya there, Full Metal…"

Edward glared at Kate… "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE 'EM!"

Kate sighed again "But I didn't say that…"

Ed barked back "You did too!"

Kate replied calmly "Did not…"

Ed screeched back "DID TOO!"

Kate sighed "Must we let this go on any further… DID NOT!" She jumped on Ed's shoulder and giggled… "Whee! I WAS CONTAINING IT! I CAN'T STAY CALM FOREVER! HAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kate started to laugh manically as everyone stared at her. Then she blew a tad bit of steam out of her nose and stood there for a few minutes in a stand still.

Hughes then snapped to his senses and poked Kate lightly. "You alive there, mini-secretary?"

Roy's eye glinted. "Did someone say…? 'Mini'?"

-Back at Feudal Japan-

Miroku prodded Kay, who was daydreaming…

Kay didn't pay attention; she was too busy looking up at a 'Roy Mustang' shaped cloud. '_He's so hot...'_

Miroku sat up and looked around "Hmm… I can't think of anyway of waking her up from her daydreaming…" His face suddenly had a very 'naughty' expression… "Hehehehehe… Kay?" he slowly went down to where her butt was and slowly rubbed it.

Kay immediately jumped from where she was laying "AHHH!" and out of mere instinct she slapped Miroku straight across the face "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Miroku sighed with a bright red hand mark on his left cheek "Sorry… Kay"

Kay suddenly looked at Miroku… What happened to you?"

Miroku's eye twitched "You mean you didn't know you slapped me?"

Kay smiled and waved her hand innocently… "It's just a mere instinct, don't be offended!" Kay smiled happily.

Miroku laughed but deep inside he was kind of angry. But forgave her… Because that's how some girls are when you decide groping their butt is a good idea.

Kay laid back down on the bail of hay and looked back up at the sky "Hey Miroku…"

Miroku sat up and looked down at Kay. "Yes? What is it?"

Kay eyes scanned the sky looking for any other things that looked like something. "Well… Other then the fact that you have the wind tunnel… Why else do you want a child so badly… Haven't you seen that it's a pain to have them…"

Miroku looked down at Kay and blushed slightly '_Crap… I'm at a loss in what to say… Uhm… Plan B! FLATTERY!' _Miroku suddenly lifted Kay from the ground "Because it would be a shame if any man were to let a beautiful young woman like you NOT bare his child!" Miroku grinned with his beautiful shiny teeth. _'Score 1 for Miroku!'_ he thought to himself.

Kay smiled "Riiiiight…. I see… Well anyways! We'd better be getting back to the hut! Kagome is probably worrying about us!" Kay got up and helped Miroku up with her hand lowered to him.

Miroku smiled happily and took her hand and walked back to the hut with her. Trying to rack up conversation he looked at Kay's clothing and then pulled lightly at her arm sleeve "What are these?" Miroku looked at the peculiar article of clothing on the young lady.

Kay smiled "They are called arm sleeves! They are very popular back where I come from!" Kay grinned while walking back with Miroku '_Well… At least I have Miroku… That was my master plan! To make Kate jealous!'_

_Kate: That's all for now! I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter! What did I say? Roy was in it! And also Ed was! -huggles Ed-_

_Roy: YAY! I didn't get killed!_

_Kate: -Glares at Roy- What are you talking about "Car-Butt"? I'll get you soon! THANKS FOR LETTING ME JOIN THE MILITARY! –Ruins Roy's paperwork-_

_Roy: -pulls out Kay- Here… Go bother her for a while –Shoves Kay in front of Kate-_

_Kay: I'm being paid to be he- ROY! You pulled me out of nowhere! I love you! –Glomps Roy-_

_Roy: YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY SECRET WEAPON! NOO! –waddles away with Kay clinging to his legs_

_Kate: Okay now… Any questions? Feel free to ask me! Reviews are always welcome! But no flaming! –Glares at Roy YET again-_

_Roy with rabid Fan-girl Kay attached: -tries his best to hide but fails miserably, being that there is a Kay attached to him.-_

_Kate: Thanks for reading! Keep tuned in for chapter 4!_


	4. Chapter 4

AnimeDutchess: Glad you like it!

psycogirl234: I figured about 20-25? Maybe more…

EdWaRd E WoRsHiPpEr: Really? 61? Wow! Glad you like the story! Thanks!

----------

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter 4: "The Moon's face"

-Kaede-baba's hut-

Kay looked at the warm empty bowl in front of her "Yummy! More miso soup please!" she held out her bowl as Kaede filled it with soup "Ye sure are enjoying this soup aren't ye?"

Kay Smiled "Trust me! If I could get to eat this stuff everyday I would!"

Kagome smiled "It's nothing special! We have this alot here!" she said as she waved her hands.

Kay nodded "Yeah... You guys are lucky, getting sushi for like… 1 dollar _(In my standards)_ Lucky, lucky…"

Kagome looked at Kay "Do you… Eat?"

Kay twitched… Then landed a thwack straight over Kagome's head "OF COURSE I EAT! WHAT THE _HELL_ KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT!"

InuYasha put his hand on his sword handle "Don't hit Kagome!"

Kagome rubbed her head and blocked InuYasha "Don't… It was foolish of me to ask something like that…"

Sango, Miroku and Shippou giggled.

Kay nodded "Exactly… The foolish 'giddy schoolgirl' has spoken the truth finally"

Kagome scowled at Kay "Hey…"

Kay waved her hand and smile "I was joking –_cough- _Not_ –cough-"_

Miroku let out a little chuckle "Heh… You're really funny Kay!"

Sango chuckled a bit and then shot Miroku the "Glare" "What are you doing?" she gripped his ear tightly and dragged him down

Shippou sighed lightly "Such idiots… And I'm a kid…"

Kay looked at Miroku and Sango "See Miroku? She's got the nagging wife action! It's amazing! She's perfect –cough- but not –cough-"

Miroku looked at Kay curiously…

Kay shook her head "Nothing, nothing…"

Kagome looked at Kay and then spoke up racking up conversation… "So Kay, what kind of stuff are you into?"

Kay made a blank expression… "Hmm…. Uh let's see… Nothing you guys would know of… Everything I like is two thousand two and up… Ah well…" Kay cracked her knuckles and sighed. "I'm really tired… Anybody else sleepy?"

Kagome nodded and then stretched her arms "I could use a nap!"

Kay shot back a witty comment "I'll know to squirt water on you then…"

Kagome looked at Kay "What? Why?"

Kay chuckled "You wanted a 'Nap' Right? That means you only want a short bit of sleep, does it not?"

Kagome giggled "Oh… Hahaha! You got me!" Kagome smiled and patted Kay on the back. "Good one!"

Kay nodded. "Yes indeed it was a good one! Now… Where do you guys keep your water?"

Kagome glared at Kay "Oh Right in the back of the hu- Wait a minute… What _exactly_ do you _want_ with that water?"

Kay waved innocently "…Just want a glass of water… That's all…"

Kagome let out a sigh of relief "It's just in the back of the hut…

Kay nodded "Thanks Kags!" she grabbed a cup and darted out of the hut.

Kagome got up "I'm going to get a glass of water too… Be right back!" She threw her shoes on

Kay sat down by the stream of water and looked up at the honey colored moon "I wonder how Kate's doing… Probably making out with Ed!" Kay laughed out loud…

Kagome walked outside and sat down by Kay "What's the matter? You look kind of sad… Did something happen?"

Kay shook her head "Nope… Just wondering what's going on with my friend… You see, I jumped into a manga and somehow arrived here… But so did my other friend… She arrived somewhere else though… So I'm just wondering if she safe…"

Kagome looked at Kay and rubbed her back reassuring her "Its okay… I'm sure she's fine..." Kagome smiled at Kay.

Kay looked up at the moon and tilted her head "Do you ever notice that the moon has like… A sort of face…" Kay said changing the topic.

Kagome giggled "Haha, yeah… I always wondered about that… It's kinda weird isn't it?"

Kay nodded. "Yep… Well, we better get back inside now… Besides, I can barely keep my eyelids open with this nice crisp air… It's making me sleepy…"

Kagome nodded and went back to the hut with Kay.

---------------------------------

Kate: Okay! That's it for that! I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter… (Kind of boring though) Gomen (Sorry) about that!

Ed: See? Look what you did? You made our viewers want to sleep! Baka Kate!

Kate: Well… See ya! And remember, any questions? I'll answer! Reviews welcome. No flames, thank you! –Stares at Roy-


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter 5: "Mini-Secretary"

-In an Office that says LT. Col. Maes Hughes on the door-

"Would you just look at her she's so cute! My little angel! I love her to bits!" Hughes said happily as he was stuffing the pictures in Kate's face while she was sorting papers.

Kate sighed "Hughes-Sama… You can't keep shoving these pictures in my face… I'm trying to w-"

"But she's so cute!" Hughes rudely interrupted Kate.

Kate put her hands down on the desk and pushed her self up and yelled at Hughes "Argh! You know what! I'm about t-"

Suddenly, someone came in the door… It was Ed "Hi, Lieutenant-Colonel… I need help…"

"With containing yourself in my daughter's cuteness?"

"NO DAMMIT!" Ed Protested loudly and then threw a random book of the shelf next to him at Maes.

Maes screamed obnoxiously as was pelted with books "Ow! Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow! OW, OW, OW! THAT HURTS!"

Kate sighed and shook her head "I'm really tired… Too much working… Not good for a Kate such as my selfffff… ZzZzZzZz." Kate dozed off and her forehead collapsed right into the desk. "Ow…" she rubbed her rubbed her forehead back and fourth on the cold desk… "Ahhh…. That's better…" With that, she went back to sleep and left the book chucking Ed and dodging book Hughes to their "Duties".

Hughes dived for Ed, knocking him down. He then got up and put his foot on Ed's chest. "I AM, VICTORIOUS! BWHAHAHAHAH!" all the sudden he felt a slight tugged to his leg. "Hmm? AH!" he quickly jumped off of Ed but got caught in the process and Ed wrapped his arm around his leg. "NOO! I WANT TO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVE!"

Ed cackled manically and then tripped him. "TAKE THAT!"

Maes tripped over on of the random books along with Ed tripping him. "AHHH! -OOF" Hughes landed with a thud on the ground… "Ow… That hurt…" Hughes looked up and noticed all of the papers were unsorted again due to him and Ed's book "accident". "Uh-Oh, She's probably going to kill me."

Ed got up and dusted himself off… "Well… Seems how you won't be able to help me, I'll get someone else to…"

Maes threw a book at the back of his knee. Ed fell straight down as he was leaning on the door, pushing it outward. He fell right out of the office and the only thing keeping him in the office is his waist. "OW! DAMMIT HUGHES!" Ed started cussing while laying in the doorway. "I need your help! I don't want to die! She's probably going to be mad at me!"

Ed looked at Hughes and cocked his head to the side. "Who's going to be mad at you, your imaginary friend?"

Hughes glared at Ed "I'll have you know, That Emily isn't imaginary! She's right there! And she loves Elysia… Unlike _SOME_ people…" Hughes look to the side and crossed his arms.

Ed sighed "What the hell! I didn't say I didn't _LIKE_ Elysia, It's just that you shove her friggin' pictures in my face all the time!" Ed shot back, his face now turning cherry red. "You're so childish…" He said under his breath…

Hughes glared at Ed "WHAT WAS THAT!" Hughes chased Ed out of the office and down the hall.

-A few minutes later…-

Kate awoke to see Hughes and Ed tied to two chairs while Riza was picking up the papers and files on the floor… "Oh Lieutenant, you don't have to do that!" Kate got up and raced over to Riza and started picking up the pieces of papers and sorting them.

"The Lieutenant-Colonel was right… You are pretty fast when it comes to sorting… Heh..." a small smile plastered Riza face…

"Hey! HAWKEYE! When are you planning on untying us!"

"Midnight…" Riza said while picking up a few more pieces of papers.

Kate chuckled lightly "Hah! Take that! Wait… EDO-KUN!" Kate scratched her head _'This is no good! My two favorite guys from FMA are tied to chairs… OooOOoooOOoo… Darn it Hawkeye… Why do you have to be here!' _ Lunged for Ed's chair and immediately started untying him. She then whisper in his ears. 'Run for it when you get the chance… Okay?'

Ed blushed a bit, because a girl was so close to him. He then shook his head and nodded at Kate. 'Right'

Kate smiled lightly and jumped over to Hughes and started to untie him. 'Once I untie you…Run for it. Got it?'

Hughes nodded and thought in his mind _'Run for what? Fuhrer? No… Roy would kill me… Run for the picture of Elysia? That's gotta be it!' _

As soon as Kate untied Hughes he ran for his pictures of Elysia. Then picked it up. "Now what?" Hawkeye dived for Hughes with more rope and tied him up and threw him back into the chair.

Kate slapped her forehead and grabbed Ed's hand and ran out of the office. "Come on! Let's go!"

Ed blushed as he was holding Kate's hand. A different feeling came over him as she was holding his hand… 'Such pretty skin…' Ed shook his head and ran down the hall while gripping her hand lightly. _'This feels so weird… What's going on? I feel really hot... I…' _Ed let go of Kate's hand and then crashed to the ground and passed out.

"Oh my gosh! Ed are you okay! Ed!" Kate then dropped down to Ed's side and pushed on him gently. "Are you okay! Ed! ED!"

-------------

Kate: Ohh! Interesting! Can't wait to see what happens next! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Remember that Reviews and Questions are always welcome… No flames

Roy with rabid Kay attached: I know, I know "Shoots a cold glare and Roy" don't start that again!

Kay: He's captured! He's mine! HE'S MINE! -drags Roy into dark room-

Kate: o.O;; Right, Anyways! I hope you've enjoyed the story, as much as I enjoy making it! .


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter 6: "Are you okay?"

* * *

Ed opened his eyes and found he was laying in a bed... "Uh... Huh... What... Happened?" Ed Sat up and rubbed his eyes. Ed turned and looked to his right side and saw a wall there, he looked to his left and saw Kate sitting in a chair looking at him.

Kate almost jumped from her seat "Ed! Your okay now? Oh thank god.." Kate held her hands to her chest and heaved a sigh of reilef.

Ed nodded. "Yeah I guess so... You must think lowly of me now... Passing out like that..." Ed scratched his head while blushing.

Kate waved her hands. "Oh Ed... Not really... It's okay!" Kate blushed and looked around. "So... You feeling any better"

Ed was confused. "Feeling any better?"

Kate looked at him and raised a brow. "You had a fever... Don't you remember?"

Ed shook his head then put his hand up to his forehead. "No... I don't think so..."

Kate looked at Ed and then looked at the ground. "Well... Edo... I mean! Ed... I have to get back to work... I'll see ya" She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder and then got up and left.

Ed blushed slightly as she walked out of the room. "E-Edo?" Ed blinked and shook his head. "What a crazy day..."

Kate continued down the hall and looked at someone coming her way._ 'Eh? Is that... Havoc? zOMG HAVOC! SMEXY!' _Kate breathed in and then exhaled... _'calm down Kate... Just let it slide'_ Kate came in contacted and looked straight ahead not saying anything.

Havoc turned around and looked at her.. "Hey, aren't you the Lt. Colonel's Mini-Secretary?"

Kate stopped and her shoulders went up to her ears. _'NOOOO! HE'S TALKING TO ME!'_ Kate went back to reality "Y-Yes I am!"

Havoc stopped and looked at Kate. "What's your name"

Kate scratched her head. "I'm Kate!" Kate made a gesture to shake his hand.

Havoc reached out and grabbed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jean Havoc..."

Kate stood there holding onto his hand.

Havoc stared at Kate and raised a brow. "Are you... Alright?" Havoc stood there trying to move his hand without hurting her.

Kate shook herself out of daydreaming and took her hand away from Havoc.. "Yeah... I'm just ... Staring at the ah... door..."

Havoc smiled. "Okay... I'll just leave you to stare at that door." he pat her on the shoulder and continued walking.

Kate sighed. "Aw man... All the guys I like... And I probably can't even have one..."

Suddenly, Kate heard some noise going on, it came from the Colonel's office.

Kate looked around and then slid up to his office and peeked through the window. She saw Roy and Maes, and it looked like there was a few pictures on the ground. Kate frowned and opened the door. "Hughes-sama!"

Hughes turned around and smiled. "Chibi-secretary!"

Roy sighed and then lipped the words 'thank you' at Kate.

Kate nodded at Roy and smiled at Hughes. "What are you doing? I thought you had important documents to look over!"

Hughes looked around and then scratched his head. "Uh uh... Uh... LOOK OVER THERE!" Hughes threw his arm in a random direction in the office and then while everyone was looking at it he dashed out the doorway.

Kate sighed and peered out the doorway seeing Hughes darting down the hall. "He's going the opposite way of his office... Baka..."

Roy looked at Kate and smiled. "Private..."

Kate looked at Roy and saluted. "Yessir!"

Roy sighed. "Thanks for saving me..."

Kate blushed a tad. "Erm... Yeah..."

Roy looked around the room and then at his papers, and then looked back at Kate. "Could you... Do something for me?"

Kate blushed even more. "I er... Uh... Yeah, What is it?"

Roy looked down at his papers yet again. "Could you sort these?"

Kate blew steam out of her noses '_IS THAT **ALL** I'M GOOD FOR!_'

Roy raised a brow. "Private?"

Kate smiled "Yes, Colonel?" she said plastering her face with a fake smile.

Roy smirked. "Get to it! That's an order!" Roy lost all goofiness and got up and walked out of the room, But just before he did he laid his hand upon Kate's shoulder and then walked off.

Kate's face turned bright-red and then she dropped to the ground, because Riza was still there. Kate acted like she was unphased and said nothing about him putting his hand on her shoulder. "Great... Not only do I have to sort Hughes' junk, I have to sort Ro- I mean the Colonel's..."

Riza continued making her dull expression.

Kate walked over to Roy's desk and sat down at it. She started picking up some papers and analyzing what they said. Kate started to hum.

Riza stopped her dull expression and walked over to Kate. "What are you humming"

Kate sighed. "Just some punk music..."

Riza raised a brow. "'Punk music'?'

Kate shook her head. "I mean... The kind of music I listen to..."

Riza turned her head to look out the window. "I see..."

Kate sighed.

-Meanwhile...-

Kay sighed while laying in a sleeping bag.. '_That was nice of Kags to lemme sleep in her bag... But now she looks like she froze over..._' Kay looked at the shivering Kagome.

Kagome shook uncontrolably.

Kay sat up while in the sleeping bag.. "Are you sure you don't want this?"

Kagome shook her head. "Your scared of bugs right? It's better for you then..."

Kay slid out of the sleeping bag. "Take it..."

Kagome shook her head yet again. "No... I can't..."

Kay threw a random twig off the ground at Kagome. "Take it!"

Kagome got hit with the twig. "Ow! hey!" Kagome picked of a twig and threw it at Kay.

Kay giggled a tad and then picked up another twig and threw it at Kagome.

Soon, the both of them started throwing twigs and dirt at eachother and the played around long enough that they laughed their heads off and surely enough... They woke up the others...

InuYasha thwacked Kay over the head.

Kay rubbed her head. "OW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Kay raised her fist at InuYasha. "It wasn't just me laughing! Kagome was too!"

InuYasha glare down at Kay... "I don't care... You started it..."

Kay looked at him and raise her hands. "But!"

InuYasha "But nothin'... We're going back to the well tomorrow... And we're taking you back to where you live!

Kagome frowned. "_InuYasha_... OSUWARI!"

InuYasha collapsed to the ground.

Kagome looked at Kay. "Don't worry... We won't dump you off that fast... We haven't got to know you yet!"

Kay smiled but was kind of sad because of what InuYasha just said. "Damn... I can't let him get a hold of me like that..."

Kagome look at Kay "Are you alright?"

Kay smiled but her eyebrows were raised. "Yeah... I just need a Roy to hug..."

Kagome tilted her head curiously. "Roy? Ooooh... Is he your boyfriend?"

Kay shook her head. "I wish..."

Kagome looked around. "Let me guess... You can't win him, can you?"

Kay looked down... "Well... Kate's probably flirting with him now..."

Kagome zoomed into Kay's face. "Your letting your friend take YOUR man! What are you, psycho!"

Kay back away from Kagome's face... "Well, maybe I might be wrong... Maybe she's with someone else... Maybe I'm just delusional... I only want to see the things I want to see..."

Kagome raised a brow... "You want to see Kate and Roy together?"

Kay shook her head and then thwacked Kagome. "NO! It's just that... I think that... She maybe... Is making a move... You know?"

Kagome rubbed her head and then looked at Kay and sighed. "You really don't know what love is..."

Kay frowned. "Of course I do!"

"Doesn't seem like it..." Kagome sighed yet again.

"Shush!" Kay nipped back.

-Back to Kate-

By now, it was like, 11 'o clock... No sign of Roy... Riza was getting worried. Kate was snoring with her face laying on the desk.

The door opened and there he was. Roy... Although there was a certain expression that made Riza worry a little. "What's the matter, sir?"

Roy sighed. "It's Hughes..."

Riza rushed over to Roy. "What happened!"

Roy grumbled... "He went off to see Ed... He said he had a new person for Hughes to talk to... He said her name was Schiezka or something..."

Riza looked around an then slowly wrapped her arms around Roy. "You look cold... Why don't I get you some coffee for you..."

Roy smiled at Riza. "That sounds good... Did she get all the paperwork done?"

Riza nodded... "Yes, I helped her for a little while, but she did most of it by herself..."

Roy smirked. "She really is useful..."

Riza looked at Kate and took her arms off Roy and walked over to Kate and nudged her a bit. "You can get up now... The colonel's here now..."

Kate shook her head. "Fershahsshaha..."

Riza raised a brow. "What did she just say?"

Roy laughed quietly... "Hughes said that when you try to wake her, she'll mumble random words and what not... Just leave her be... She must have been tired." Roy looked at the sleeping Kate and smiled.

Riza looked at Roy and then looked at the ground. '_He's been smiling awfully too much..._'

Kate laid on the desk in a pile of drool. "Fefefefefef..."

Riza smiled at Roy. "Well, I have somewhere to go in the morning... May I be excused Colonel?"

Roy smiled and nodded. "Yes... Your excused... Are you going on a date with someone?"

Riza was shocked that Roy just saw right through her for a few minutes, she stood there... "Yes..."

"Who's the lucky man?"

Riza looked away... "Well... I... You wouldn't know him... Well, sir... I have to go... Goodnight..."

"Goodnight, Riza."

Riza blushed even more and slid out of the room and left Roy and Kate there.

Roy Looked down at Kate laying on his desk. Roy walked over to the coffee machine and poured some coffee for himself and then sat at one of the chairs, watching Kate snore away. Roy put his elbow on the table and cupped his chin in his hand.

---------------------------------

Kate: Wow... What a strange pairing... Kate and Roy... Don't get me wrong! I like Roy... But... He's Kay's in a way... But... She's not here... -looks around- DARN YOU HAVOC, HUGHES AND EDO! You guys are tormenting me! Which one! AND THEN THERES FUERY! -cries-

Kay: You can't have Roy... He's mine!

Kate: I'm only going where the story goes, Hun...

Kay: -sigh- You suck...

Kate: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm working on the seventh chapter as we speak! Reviews are always welcome, No flames! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter 7: "So close..."

It was dark... Because Roy had turned the lights off, allowing Kate to sleep.

Kate was still snoring away. Randomly moving, shifting her posistions every 20 minutes or so.

Roy stared at her with a wide grin on his face. He couldn't help but chuckle at Kate's actions while she was asleep.

Kate started to make a strange clicking sound.

Roy raised a brow. "What the..." Roy got up from his seat and walked over to his desk where Kate was sleeping. Roy picked up a pen and prodded her with it.

Kate started groaning loudly "NOOOO! I DON'T WANT A BIG BUTTED ONE!"

Roy's eye twitched. "What the hell?" Roy did the right thing... He inched away slowly... He didn't want the crap scared out of him. '_Oh that's right... Hughes did say something about her always saying something about "Butts"' _Roy twitched a little... '_Mini skirts_'

All the sudden, Roy looked up and imagined Riza in a mini-skirt. His imagination was Riza waving while in a very tiny skirt. "Ya hoooooo!" She blew a kiss to Roy. After having that thought, Roy had a nose bleed. He shuffled around looking for a tissue he could use to stop the bleeding. '_Argh! Why must I have thoughts like this now!_' Roy bent down to pick up a tissue and winded up banging his head into the desk. "Ouch!" Roy sat down on the floor rubbing his head. "Ow... That smarted..." Roy looked up at Kate STILL sound asleep. Roy looked around. He grabbed the ledges of his desk and pulled up... But he only pulled himself up about so high... His nose was covered by the desk and all you could see is his dark eyes... The moon reflected into them... It was very beautiful to see his eyes like this... But Kate was asleep, so it didn't matter if her fangirlyness got in the way or not...

Roy got up from the desk and walked over by Kate. He looked at her face glowing in the moonlight. Her face was all glowy. Roy blushed a bit... '_What are you doing, Roy? Blushing over a young girl, stop it!_' Roy mentally slapped himself. He felt himself slowly drawing near her. '_Argh! STOP IT!_' Roy tried to stop himself, but failed.

Suddenly, the door bursted open and the lights flicked on. "Chief!" Roy looked over at Jean standing there with his eyes wide open...

Roy stood up and brushed his jacket off... "Lieutenant Havoc, Well... 'ahem' How Awkward..."

Jean said nothing... His hand just twitched repeatedly.

After a few minutes Jean spoke up... "I... Just... Heard... A... Bang... And..."

Roy jumped up and pointed his finger in the air. "SAY NO MORE LIEUTENANT!" Then rubbed his head. "It was my head..."

Jean just made his way out of the office slowly. "Let's... Go..."

Fuery prodded Jean. "Are you sure your okay, Jean?"

Jean shook his head up and down slowly. "..."

Falman Interrupted "HE SAW A GHOST!"

Breda gasped. "It WAS the Colonel office... Maybe it was Roy and Riza... You know..."

Fuery covered his eyes. "EWWW!"

Falman gasped. "No... Riza checked out an hour ago..."

Breda gasped again. "Could it be? Another girl?"

Fuery shoved his face in the a random cushion on a couch nearby. "Eww! Merf!" he mumbled muffledly.

Roy burst open the doors. "WHAT IS WITH YOU GUYS! WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL HERE!"

Jean just stood there frozen. Falman grabbed Jean and Breda grabbed Fuery and they ran off.

Roy started breathing heavily... "Damn... What _was_ with that? Why did I get so close?" Roy felt as though he was lured. Roy dropped to his knees and started to rub his head. "And now I have a headache... Argh..."

-Back to Kay-

Kay decided to take a walk by herself... They were so close to the well, Kay thought that she'd probably find a way home... And she'd probably find Kate there... Maybe... She then noticed the well after a few minutes of walking. "W00t! So close!" She ran over to the well, but in the distance she saw some sort of book attached to it. "What the...? Is that a..." Kay got a little closer. "Just as I thought! It's a manga! And that looks to be... Roy? ROY!" Kay went to grab the book and fell into it.

-Yep, you guessed it... She fell into The Hagaren world-

"YAHH! -Gyak!" Kay fell right through the book and onto the floor. "What the... Roy?" Kay saw Roy gripping onto his head. Kay got up and walked over to Roy. "Are you okay?"

Roy glared at Kay. "What are you! A Homonculli!"

Kay waved her hands. "Nope! I'm far from it! Did you see anyone named Kate?"

Roy tilted his head... "Uh... What _are _you?"

Kay looked around. "Uh... A human?" Kay giggled. "Need help?" Kay reached out for Roy's hand.

Roy looked up at Kay and grabbed her hand and got up. "Where did you come from."

Kay point backwards. "Book..."

Roy's eyes squinted a tad. "I see..."

Kay looked back at it. "It's like some sort of portal thingy... I was just in Feudal Japan..."

Roy back away slowly. "Feudal... Japan... And your dressed like that!"

Kay sighed. "It's NOT a farmers outfit!" Kay snapped back.

Roy nodded. "I see that..." Roy shifted in his jacket cooly... "You said Kate, right? You mean the private... Kate Walkling..."

Kay nodded.. But then her jaw dropped. "P-Private! Is she apart of the military!"

Roy nodded. "Yes, She's The Lieutenant-Colonel's personal Secretary... He calls her 'Chibi-Secretary...'"

Kay turned around and let out a squee. "So cute! Now... I have many things to ask you Roy..."

Roy like at her and raised a brow.. "I have things I wanted to ask you... How do you know my name?"

Kay looked around and shrugged answered quickly. "Internet?"

Roy looked at her and cupped his chin in his hand. "What?"

Kay sighed and answered quickly again. "Timmy?"

Roy nodded. "Oh okay... _That fishy boy at the train-tracks..._" Roy mumbled to himself

Kay tilted her head "What?"

Roy waved. "Nothing... Now, tell me how you know my name..."

Kay nodded. "I told you... Timmy..."

Roy mumbled to himself yet again. "_That fishy boy at the train-tracks..._"

Kay looked at Roy and tilted her head. "Didn't you just say that?"

Roy nodded. "Yes..."

---------------------------------

Kate: OH NO! WILL THE TERROR EVER END! WILL WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENDS TO KAY! AND WILL WE FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENDS TO THE SLEEPING KATE! AND WILL ROY EVER KILL TIMMY!

Kay: -Thwacks Kate upside the head- Grrrr...

Kate: -shakes head- Oh that's right... ROY YOU PERVERT! TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT! AND LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO POOR HAVOC-KUN!

Jean: I saw nothing... NOTHING!

Kate: -pokes Havoc- I think he's mentally and physically tramatized...

Kay: Looked around... WHAT THE FRIG IS WITH THE TIMMY!

Kate: I dunno, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and questions are always welcome, No flames! Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter Eight: "New World"

Kay looked around and then looked back at Roy. "Soooo…. What do we do?"

Roy shrugged as well and then started scratching the back of his head absent mindedly. "Do you want to reunite with your friend?"

Kay smiled and nodded. "Yes! I wanna see her! Where is she?"

Roy looked over at the big doors of his office and then pointed. "There."

Kay's jaw dropped. "WHO'S SECRETARY IS SHE NOW!"

Roy's face twitched. "She still Hughes' but I needed her to do some paperwork for me…" Roy proceeded scratching his head again.

Kay turned around and clenched her fist. '_Damn you Kaaaaaaaate_'

Roy walked over to his office door and made a gesture for Kay to come in. "Come on…"

Kay walked over to Roy. "Uh… Yeah sure…"

Roy opened the door and let Kay walk in first. "Lady's first."

Kay blushed. "Uh… T-Thank you!" Kay slipped into the office. All the lights were off. The only thing that lit up the room was a partial bit of moonlight that shined through the window.

Kate was laying in a pile of drool at the desk. But the moon hit her face just nicely, her hazel eyes looked almost grey, That's if they were open anyways, and her pale tan skin looked almost ivory.

Roy just stood there with his jaw dropped.

Kay walked over to Kate and prodded her with her finger. "Kaaaaate… Guess who…"

Kate's eyes opened and when they were in focus, she saw Kay standing there. "K-Kay… G'mornin'…"

Kay thwacked Kate over the head, and pulled her ear up so she could whisper into it. _"KAITLYN! Roy is like… Gawking over you! What is this all about!_"

Kate looked side-to-side. "Whaaaaaaaa…"

Kay slapped Kate over the head. "DON'T YOU WHAAAA, ME!"

Roy just stood there with an "O.o" Expression of his face…

Kay looked back at Roy. "Eheheehhehehehehe" She scratched her head absent mindedly. "E-Excuse me…"

Roy shook his head… "Don't worry… I'm like that with Hughes' sometime…"

Kay smiled and dropped Kate's ear. '_We _do_ have something in common! SQUEE!_' Kay turned around to hide her blushing face. "Oh no, I'm blushing!"

Roy tilted his head to the side. "Huh?"

Kay turned back around and waved her hand. "Oh… Nothing!" Kay smiled fakely.

All the sudden, a green glow was saw behind Roy.

Kay's eyes bugged out and she looked behind Roy. "Holy crap!"

Roy blinked and then noticed a sudden coldness behind his back. "Eh… What?" Roy was grabbed by a bind of green light. "What the hell!" Roy tried to break free, but it was no use, he would just cut himself… The constrictor was thick and sharp.

Kay let out a yell. "ROY! KATE GET UP! ROY'S BEING GRABBED BY A GREEN LIGHT THINGY!"

Kate opened her eyes again. "DUFFLE!" Kate then close her eyes again and curled up into a ball on the chair.

Kay smacked Kate's butt. "GET UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR BUTT OUT OF THAT CHAIR!"

Kate opened her eyes again and sat up on the chair. "Huh? G-Green… Green… light… HOREH CLAP!" Kate looked at Roy and suddenly woke up, bright-eyed and bushy tailed.

Kay looked at Kate. "Exactly what I said… Except not in engrish…"

By this time, Roy was being pulled into the very same book that Kay had came from, and he was covered in blood.

Kay turned to look at Roy. "ROY!" Kay dashed over to the vines and lunged for Roy. "Don't give up! Don't die!"

Roy just laid back on the vines and closed his eyes. "I guess I'll just accept my fate…"

Kay jumped on Roy, She landed on his waist and looked up at him. She was getting cut up by the vines, but she didn't care… She just climbed up to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. '_To get this close… Is it really… possible?_' Kay shook her head and clung to Roy. '_If only there was a way… That I could save him!_' Kay clenched her fists while they were around Roy. '_A way that I… That I could… Save him…' _Kay closed her eyes and rested her head on Roy's chest. "I wish I could… I wish I could…" A fire started to spark from Kay's right hand. Kay held her hand up and looked at it. "OH GAWD MY FRIGGIN' HAND'S ON FIRE!" Then she started waving it. The fire headed towards the vines coming from the book and they instantly disintegrated.

The both of them dropped to the ground in their same position.

Kay just looked at Roy. "Just as long… As you're… Safe…" She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Roy opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. He felt a sudden weight on his chest. "Huh?" Roy lifted his head up slightly and saw Kay laying on his chest, cut up and bloody. Roy let out a gasp and sat up. He picked Kay up and let her rest in his lap. He shook her gently. "Are you okay? Hey… Are you alright?" Roy blushed wildly as he held Kay in his arms. He looked around and then laid Kay gently on the ground. "Please… Stay alive…" Roy got up and looked around for a first aid kit.

Kate got up and ran over to Kay. "Kay-chan!" Kate knelt down beside Kay and started shaking her slightly. "Are you okay! Kay get up!"

Roy finally found the first aid kit and grabbed it. Ignoring his own wounds he ran over to Kay and picked her up so that she was leaning up. He let her rest against his chest. Roy immediately started grabbing the bandages and gauze and started wrapping it around Kay's wounds and he threw a tube of Antibiotic at Kate. "Private! Start putting this on her cuts!"

Kate nodded. "Yessir!" Kate saluted and grabbed the tube and started putting the cream on Kay's arms and face. "What happened?"

Roy sighed. "I guess she saved me… And all I could do was sit back and watch her get hurt… I'm always so useless…" Roy started to go on very depressed.

Kate clenched her fists while they rested on her lap. "Colonel… Forgive me for this…" She slapped Roy across the face. "WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES, HONEY! YOUR VERY USEFUL! DON'T BE GOING ON AND ON LIKE A FRIGGIN' LITTLE EMO KID! 'CAUSE YOU NOT!"

Roy drew back and put his hand on his cheek. "No… You're right… I shouldn't be going on like this…"

Kate looked around. "Oy…. Colonel…"

Roy just continued bandaging Kay's wounds. "I'll just be quiet…"

Kate nodded. "Okay…"

------------------

Kate: AWWW! WOOK AT THE WITTLE ROY AND KAYLA!

Kay: -Thwacks Kate- Aww! So romantic!

Roy with rabid Kay attached: Uh…

Alex Louis Armstrong: A TRULY ROMANTIC AND INSPIRING STORY! I WILL CONTINUE TO READ! –Flexes-

Kate: Ewww… Go… Wear a lieder-hosen or something…

Alex Louis Armstrong: A TRULY INSPIRING IDEA!

Kate: Oh no... I've provoked him… Anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It came from my very comfortable vacation home! Yep! That's right! I'm on vacation… W00tia! It's been fun! I've been doing nothing but relaxing, Archery(Squee!),board games, video games and D'n'D! YAY! Anyways… Reviews and Questions are always welcome! But no flames! Thank you!

Kay: Wahahahahahahahhaha! I GOT HIM! HE'S MINE! YES!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and _(probably)_ never will... T.T _(Or will I?)_ :D

Chapter Nine: "I'll go"

A few hours Later, Roy was lying down with Kay next to him and Kate was back at the desk working on more papers.

Kay opened her eyes and saw Roy right in front of her; she jumped back and sat up. "Wha! Roy! OUCH!" Kay fell back down and looked at her self. She was covered in scratches; Kay looked around and then laid back down. "What the!" She turned herself around and looked up at the cream-colored ceiling.

Kate looked up from the papers and noticed Kay. "Oh… Your awake now? Did have fun?" Kate said teasingly.

Kay glared at Kate while lying on the ground. "NOT funny…"

Kate smiled. "You were smiling the whole time…"

Kay blushed and then blinked a couple of times. "I DID?"

Kate looked down at the papers. "Yep…"

Kay tried to sit up again. "Urg… There…" She sat up with Success, now all she had to do was try to stand. Suddenly a hand gently grabbed her should and pushed her down gently. "Eh?"

Roy looked over at Kay. "You should stay down and rest…" He smirked while looked straight into her eyes.

Kay grinned. "Well… I need to get up anyways…" She sat up again.

Roy pushed her back down. "Now, now. Don't be stubborn…"

Kay wobbled. "Stoooop" Kay said playfully while chuckling.

Kate slapped the papers down. "WOULD YOU LOVE-BIRDS QUIT IT?"

Kay and Roy looked at each other and blushed. "W-We're not lovers!"

Kate looked to the side. "Riiiiiiight… And Michael Jackson's White…"

Roy's head tilted. "Michael who?"

Kay glared at Kate and then looked back at Roy. "No one…"

Roy nodded. "Okay…"

Kate stood up. "Alright, well… The LT is gonna be coming soon… So you guys better clean this up."

All the sudden, Kagome flopped through the book.

"YAAHHHHH!" Kagome fell into the office door pushing it open.

Roy got up and ran over to Kagome. "Who are you?"

Kate jumped up and ran over to Kagome. "KAGOME! What the hell are you doing here!"

Kagome was currently laying on the ground with her belly on the threshold of the doorway. "I-I came to find Kay… Do you know who she is?"

Roy and Kate nodded. Then Kate spoke up. "How do you know Kay?"

Kagome got up and dusted herself off. "Well… The question is… How do you know me?"

Kate shook her head. "Long story…"

All the while, Roy's nose was bleeding. '_Mini-skirt…_' He just stood there looking at Kagome's cute little school uniform.

Kagome nodded. "So… Where is she…"

Kate pushed Roy out of the way and pointed to Kay lying on the floor.

Kagome gasped. "KAY!" She ran over to Kay and knelt down beside her. "Are you alright!"

Kay nodded. "Yeah… I just saved Roy… I'm happy…"

Kagome smiled. "Sooo… You found Roy?" Kagome's eyes lit up and her smile grew wider.

Kay ruffled Kagome's hair. "You're a dork…" she smiled.

Kagome smiled. "I know!" she hugged Kay and then stood up. "Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

Roy looked around and then started wiping the dry blood from his nose. "Would you happen to know anything about being a medic?"

Kagome nodded. "'Course I do! I patch up InuYasha all the time!"

Roy smirked. "Well then…" He walked over to Kagome and shoved a Medic kit into her hands. "Go ahead…"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Thanks…" She knelt down to Kay and opened the Medic kit.

Kate walked over to Kagome. "Soo… I'm Kate and he's Roy! Nice to meet you Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looked up at Kate. "You… You look like Sango…"

Kate turned around and blushed. "YAY! SOMEBODY THINKS I LOOK LIKE SANGO! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!" Kate started bouncing around the room happily.

Kay looked at Kate and sighed.

Kate looked at Kagome. "Sooooo, What are you going to do after this?"

Kagome looked up at Kate. "Well, I plan on going back to my time."

Kate put her hands together. "I'll go with!"

Kagome blinked. "Are you sure?"

Kate nodded and smiled. "Yep!"

Roy walked over to Kate. "I'll go too!"

Kate turned around and looked at Roy. "Are you serious!"

Roy nodded. "Yes… I'm going."

Kagome looked at them both and smiled. "You really are coming?"

They both nodded. "Yes!" They both replied.

Roy walked over to the phone. "Is it alright if I bring a few other people…"

Kagome shrugged. "Sure, why not? The more, the merrier!" Kagome gave a thumb up.

Roy nodded. "Great!" Roy walked over to the phone and began dialing away.

Kay and Kate grinned. "Sweet!" They both said quickly. They then looked at each other and smirked. "Jinx! You owe me a soda!" They both giggled.

Roy was on the phone with another individual. "So… I need you to come…"

Jean was on the other side. "Alright! I'm coming now!" Jean put the phone down and quickly ran to the office.

Roy hung the phone up and picked it up again. "One down, few more to go…"

Just as he said that, Riza walked in the door. "Sir? What's going on here?" Riza said questionably while scanning the room.

Roy looked around. "Well, It's a long story."

Riza looked down at her side. "And what is this book?" She knelt down to pick it up and she felt her hand going inside. "Eh!"

Roy gritted his teeth and darted for Riza. "RIZA!" '_DAMMIT! Not Riza too!_' Roy thought to himself as he ran.

Kagome got up and pulled her bow off her back. "It's those vines again!"

The vines started spawning from the book and wrapped around Riza.

Roy jumped on Riza and they both fell into the book.

Kagome got up and ran to the book. "Roy-kun!"

Kate jumped up. "Well… We'd better get going…"

Kay stood up. "Ouch!"

Kagome looked back at Kate. "Stay here with Kay! I'm gonna go help those two!" Kagome jumped into the book.

Kay waved her arms. "Wait a minute!"

Jean walked up and saw the book lying on the ground. "What the hell is this?"

Kate ran up to Jean. "Don't touch it!"

Jean jumped back. "Wow! You scared me!"

Kate shook her head. "Not nearly as much as that book will…"

Jean raised a brow. "Why?"

Kate looked down at the book. "It pulled the colonel and first-lieutenant in!"

Jean looked at it. "Damn." He looked a bit impressed as he lit up a cigarette.

Kate sighed. "Okay… Well… What should we do?"

Jean looked around. "Call the others…"

Kate looked at Jean. "What! Are you crazy!"

Jean looked around… "Well… We'll just call Hughes… And Edward…"

Kate nodded. "Okay!"

Jean ran over to the phone totally ignoring Kay.

Kay got up and started walking. "Well… I can get up!"

Kate's eyebrows twitched. "Wow…"

Kay looked at Kate with a serious expression on her face. "We have to go… We have to follow them…"

------------------------

Kate: YAY! To the Feudal Era with thee!

Kay: -looks around- Oooookay...

Roy: Oh boy…

Riza: Wow! I'm in the ending thingy! Yay!

Kate: -looks around- Did she just say… "Yay?"

Roy and Kay: -nods-

Riza: Uh… I meant… Uhm… NUUU!

Kate: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm still on vacation... In fact, I posted these on the same day! HAHAHA! Reviews and questions appreciated! But not flames!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and (probably) never will... T.T (Or will I?) :D

Chapter Ten: "Waiting"

Havoc was still calling people while Kay was leaning against a wall of the office. Kate was getting something to drink for Kay.

Kate walked over and sat down by Kay and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks" Kay took the glass and started to slurp it down.

"Don't drink it all in one gulp, ya piggy!" Kate said poking Kay's stomach.

Kay spit out a bit of water and laughed. "Don't poke me while I'm drinking!" Kay poked Kate back.

Jean put the phone down. "Alright, Ed and Alphonse are coming… And so is the LT Colonel… All we have to do is wait…"

Kate looked around. "Well… What should we do till then?"

Jean shrugged. "Damned if I know…"

Kay looked around. "How 'bout a card game or something…"

Kate shrugged. "Sure..."

Jean walked over to a closet and pulled out a deck of cards. "Sure…" He knelt down beside the girls.

Kate and Kay shrugged. "What games do you know?"

Jean shook his head. "It's not what I know… It's what YOU guys know…"

Kate waved her hands. "No, Jean honey… Don't turn into another Glenn… PLEASE"

Jean looked at Kate curiously. "Who?"

Kate looked to the side. "Uncle…"

Kay looked at Kate. "I don't know… Her family likes to talk about him a lot… Don't worry… It's normal… Anyways, How 'bout poker?"

Jean nodded and started shuffling the deck of cards. "Sounds good!"

Kate got up. "Do you guys want any drinks?"

Jean and Kay nodded at the same time. "I'll take coffee." Jean said first. "Yeah... and I'll have water…" Kay said afterwards.

Kate saluted "Aye aye! Kapi tan!"

Kay laughed. "Alright… What's wild?"

Jean looked down at the deck and then started dealing. "Deuces…"

Kay shrugged. "Good with me!"

Kate came back with a glass of water and a cup of coffee. "Here ya go!"

"Thanks." Jean picked up his cards and started looking at them.

Kay took the glass of water and started chugging it down. "Th-glugg-ggg-yo-glugggl"

Kate shook her head and sighed. "Baaaakaa…"

-Meanwhile Feudal Era-

Riza and Roy were fainted. Roy had his arms around Riza while lying on the grassy plain.

Riza slowly blinked twice and then opened her eyes. "Uh-uhhhhh?" Riza felt an arm around her. She started to blush. Riza turned around to see Roy sleeping. "C-Colonel…" She trailed off… 'He looks so handsome…'

Just after she thought that, Kagome burst through the book and fell on top of them. "Ouchh…" Kagome got up and started rubbing her butt. "Owwy…" She sat back down and looked around. "I wonder where they are…"

Riza shook her fist. "Y-you're… Sitting on… us…"

Kagome looked down. "YEEK! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

Riza pushed Kagome off. "I bet you are…"

Kagome fell to the ground on her butt. "Ouchie!"

Riza pulled Roy's arm off of her and got up. "That pervert… What was he thinking?" Riza glared at Roy.

Kagome tilted her head. "Oooooh! That explains why he had a nosebleed! He was looking at my skirt! YEEK! PERVERT!" Kagome took her bag and hit Roy on the back.

Roy rolled over and reached his hand into the bottom of his shirt and started scratching his stomach while yawning…

Riza gave Roy a nudge with her foot. "Colonel… Don't act like a bum, it makes you look like a fool…"

Roy opened his eyes and had a clear-view up Kagome's skirt. He started nose bleeding. "Ahhhh…"

Kagome started screaming while stomping on Roy's chest. "PERVERT! PERVERT! PERVERT!"

"AGHHH!" Roy pushed Kagome's foot off of his chest. "Ouch…"

Riza glared at Roy. "That's what you get for being a 'peeping tom', sir…"

Roy sat up while holding his chest. "I can't help it!"

"Kagome-chan!" A woman's voice was heard off in the distance.

"Sango!" Kagome ran over to one of the trees and out came a group of people.

Roy raised a brow at the quirky looking group. "Who are they?"

Riza put her hand on her gun. "I don't know."

Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and ran over to Riza and Roy. "Hey guys! This is InuYasha!"

InuYasha released his hand from Kagome and crossed his arms. "Who are you two?"

Roy got up and raised his hand and snapped his fingers and fire came out. "I'm Roy Mustang… 'The Flame Alchemist' "

InuYasha raised a brow. "Alcha-what!"

Kagome nudged InuYasha. "Be polite!"

Riza pulled out her gun and swung it around her finger. "Riza Hawkeye…"

Miroku slipped through the crowd and walked up to Riza. He took her by the hands. "Excuse me…"

Kagome shook her head. "Mirokuuuuu…"

Roy glared at Miroku and aimed his hand at him.

Miroku grinned. "Would you consider baring my child?"

Sango shook her fist. "Houshi-sama…"

Riza spun the gun around and aimed it at his face. "Would you consider getting your face blown off?"

Roy smirked. "It's not wise to mess with Lieutenant Hawkeye…"

Miroku tilted his head. "What is this peculiar object?" he analyzed the weapon with his sight.

Riza pulled the trigger.

Everyone closed their eyes.

Roy let out a shout. "Lieutenant!"

Riza started to reload the gun. "Relax colonel…"

Miroku blink and then looked down at his sleeve. "Wow…"

Riza smirked. "It's called a pistol." She put it back in its holster.

Miroku smiled. "A fighter are we?"

Riza shrugged. "Something like that…"

Miroku was uncomfortably close to Riza.

Riza kneed Miroku in the crotch and jumped back. "Don't get so close…"

Miroku held his crotch and then sighed. "Why… Does… Everyone get… The wrong idea… About me?" Miroku sat down and started pouting.

Sango put her hands on her hips. "Maybe because every beautiful woman you see, you ask to bare your child…"

InuYasha, Shippou and Kagome nodded in agreement.

Roy and Riza exchanged glances and then looked back at the party of unusual people.

-Back to the Colonel's office-

"Hey! We came as fast as we could… What's up?" The blonde blurted out while slamming the doors open.

"Chief number two!" Jean chuckled while standing up and saluting

Kate jumped up and saluted. "Hello Edward, sir!"

"Who's this?" Ed looked down at Kay.

Kay waved. "Oh-uh! I'm Kay! Kate's friend!"

Ed nodded. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Ed."

A big clunky suit of armor walked up behind Ed. "Hello! I'm Alphonse Elric" The big suit of armor bowed.

Kay nodded. "Wow…"

Alphonse looked around. "So uh… Lieutenant, What did you call us for?"

Jean pulled out a cigarette. "Oh, Right… We need you to follow us to this book thing… Uh… Here!" Jean grabbed Kate and put her in front of Al and Ed. "You explain…" He said then lighting his cigarette and putting it in his mouth.

Kate blinked. "Right, we have to go to feudal Japan, To get the colonel and the first lieutenant out…"

Edward looked at Kate with disbelief. "What!" He threw his arms up in the air.

Kate sighed. "Oy… Just trust me… Please…"

Edward nodded. "Okay… I'll trust you…"

Kate smiled. "Thank you, sir"

Ed blushed. "Er… I… Your welcome…"

Kate ran over to the book. "This is our entrance… "Let's go!"

Ed nodded. "Alright!" Ed ran over to the book. "Al… You wait here with the lieutenant!"

Alphonse nodded. "Right!"

Kay got up. "I'm coming!"

Kate looked back at Kay. "No… Your wounded… Stay here with Al and Jean…"

Kay walked over to the book. "No… I'm coming!"

Kate sighed. "Fine… Have it your way… Hashinn!" Kate jumped into the book.

Ed raised a brow. "What the? Ah… Whatever…" Ed jumped into the book.

Kay looked back at Al and Jean. "I'm going… Bye!" Kay jumped into the book as well.

------------------

Kate: YAY! We get to meet the others! Woohoo!

Kay: ROY-SAMA!

Ed: Yes! I'm back! Woohoo!

Kay: -stuffs Ed into closet- YOU NO SPEAKY!

Kate: -Thwacks Kay- BAKA! -Opens door- Come on out Edo! You can do my speechy thing!

Ed: Oy… Anyways… Kate hopes you all enjoyed this chapter and is accepting all Reviews and Questions… If she gets any flames… Well… She'll eat you…

Kate: HEY!

Ed: Oh right… She'll gut your innards, dip you in barbecue sauce, AND THEN she'll feed you to hungry crocodiles… Was I taught well?

Kate: Yes! -Pats Ed's head- Good boy… Here is a philosopher's stone

Ed: Yay! –And it turns out that the philosopher's stone was a fake…- DAMN YOU KAAAATE! -Shakes fist-

Kate: Anyways… Yeah! Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and (probably) never will... T.T (Or will I?) :D

Chapter Eleven: "Where'd she come from?"

It was six 'o clock at night and she was sitting in her blue computer chair typing away. The instant messenger said: "KATE! GET ONLINE! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOUR GOING ROLLER SKATING!" She leaned back on her chair and yawned. She was bored out of her wits.

"Tiffany?" A voice was calling for her.

She looked at the doorway and saw her mom standing there.

"It's time to go honey…"

Tiffany nodded. "Alright." Tiff wanted to find out what was going on… She had lost contact with Kay and Kate for a while… And she wanted to know what was going on… She decided to ask her mother if she could go see Kate. "Uh... Sally, could we go stop by Kate's after this? I have to give her the bag she left here last time she slept over."

Sally raised a brow. "Wasn't that like, a month ago."

Tiffany nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't seen her recently…"

Sally snapped her fingers. "Oh! That's right!" Sally nodded. "Yes, we'll stop by Kaitlyn's house then…"

Tiff smiled. '_Yes! I'll get to see what's going on!_'

-Sally and Tiff went to do a bit of grocery shopping… Then after that, they went to Kate's house.-

Tiff walked up to the doorway and knocked.

Kate's mom walked up to the door and opened it. "Oh! Hi Tiff! Oh Sally!"

Tiff waved. "Hi Eileen! Is Kate here?"

Kate's mom shook her head. "No… I haven't seen her for a while… I'm really worried about her…"

Tiff sighed. "Oh…" Now Tiff _KNEW_ something was happening… She was curious… She could feel herself getting so close to what was happening.

Kate's mom opened the door wider. "Come on in! It's kinda chilly out there!"

Tiff looked around. "Where's Jen?"

Kate's mom pointed up the stairs. "Upstairs in her room… I think…"

Tiff nodded. '_Perfect…_' Tiff ran up the stairs and opened the pink door. "Oh geez…" she looked inside, and saw the mangas laying on Kate's bed. "I don't know why they got into these things…" Tiff said while sitting down on the bed shifting the mangas side-to-side. "Full Metal… Alchemist? Isn't this… Kayla's?"

All the sudden, A green light surrounded the manga. Tiff felt herself being drawn into it. "Ahh.. What's happening…?" She covered her eyes from the blinding green light. "Huh? Ohhh!" Tiff was pulled into the manga.

-In the FMA World-

"Oohh! Ouch!" Tiff landed on her stomach into a red carpet. "Oh… This is where my years of soccer come in handy." Tiff laughed quietly.

Jean pulled his cigarette out of his mouth. "Oh boy… Hey… Hughes…"

"Yeah! What is it? Ohh!" Hughes Ran out of the office. "Hi! Where'd you come from! Do you wanna see my daughter Elysia! I know! Of course you do! Her cuteness is detectable from far away!" Hughes immediately started shoving pictures in Tiff's face.

Tiff smiled and raised her eyebrows. "Yes… She's very nice! Now… Would you… Consider… Maybe-"

"GIVING YOU A PICTURE! OF COURSE! EVERYONE NEEDS A COPY OF MY DAUGHTER'S CUTENESS!" Hughes pulled out a picture and dropped it in Tiff's hand.

Tiffany got up and stomped. "OKAY! HUGHES I GET IT!" Tiffany had a light British accent…

Hughes jumped back. "Whoa… Sorry… Soooo Who are you… You sound like your from England… But dressed in those clothes, I'm not so sure…"

Tiff was just wearing a red tank-top with Kitties on it and jeans with sneakers. "Uh… Well… I'm from… America…"

Hughes raised a brow. "A-merica?"

Tiff nodded. "Yeah…"

Hughes snapped his fingers. "Yes! You must be related to Kate!"

Tiff shook her head and then widened her eyes. "No… I'm her friend actually… But wait… You know Kate! Where can I find her!"

Jean looked down and interrupted the conversation… "Down there…" He pointed to the book on the floor.

Tiff glared at Jean. "A freakin' book!"

Jean nodded. "Yep…"

Tiff sighed. "Okay… Soo… Tell me how do I get there from here…"

Jean shrugged. "Jump in?"

Tiff sighed. "Hardy har-har… Yeah right…" She laughed sarcastically.

Jean put part of his foot into the book. "I'm serious…"

Tiff looked surprised. "Wow…"

Hughes looked at Tiff… "Soo.. What's your name, pretty lady?"

Tiff looked at Hughes and smiled. "My name's Tiffany!"

Hughes walked up to Tiff and squeezed her. "NICE TO MEET YOU!"

Tiff stood there being squeezed to death. "Nice… To… Meet… You… Too…"

Hughes let go and walked over to the book. "Shall we go?" A knife quickly appeared in his hand. "We've got a colonel to save." Hughes said while smirking.

Jean nodded. "Let's go! Hey… Tiffany… You coming?"

Tiff nodded. "Just call me Tiff. And, yes! I will come!"

----------------------------

Kate: Yay! Tiff's in the story!

Tiff: Yay!

Kay: Yay!

Ed: What the frick…

Tiff: ED! –glomps Ed- YAY!

Ed: Did I miss something? o.o

Kay: Nope! Tiff thinks your awesome!

Tiff: -grins- He's more then awesome! –huggles Ed-

Kate: HEY! Your getting uncomfortably close to Edo!

Tiff: Oh! Sorry! -Backs away slowly-

Kate: Anyways! Reviews and Questions are always welcome! No flames please! Thank you!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and (probably) never will... T.T (Or will I?) :D

Chapter Twelve: "Oh! Now it's just a party huh!"

InuYasha glared at all the people laying on the ground. "Oh! Now it's just a party huh?"

Kagome tugged on InuYasha's ear lightly. "Stop it."

InuYasha glared at Kagome and shove her hand off his ear. "Geez..."

Kagome bowed. "Excuse us..." Kagome glared at InuYasha. "INUYASHA!-"

InuYasha waved his hands. "NO! NOT THAT! PLEASE!" "SIT!"

With that, InuYasha face-planted into the ground.

Everyone watched him go from up, to down in a second.

Roy looked surprised. "You're pretty powerful... Just one word and he falls to the ground!"

Kagome blushed. "Oh no! This was just a spell put on him!"

Jean looked at Kagome and drool dropped from his mouth along-side his cigarette. "Haaah..."

Hughes looked at Jean. "What's your problem?" Hughes waved his hand in Jean's face. "Hellooooooo?"

Jean was now daydreaming.

Roy dusted himself off. "Is there anything else we can do to help you guys?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, theres nothing we can ask of you, That would be demanding."

InuYasha looked up from the ground. "Why! You ask me to do stuff for you ALL the time!"

Kagome swiftly turned her head at InuYasha, Her eyes gleaming red. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

InuYasha shove his face in the ground. "Mmf-Nothing!"

Kate blinked. "Uhhhh? Oh! Right! Um... Is there any reason why we're still here?"

Kagome turned around and looked at Kate with a big smile on her face. "I dunno! Did you guys forget anything? I dunno why you brought so many people with you!"

"Eh- Well... I don't really know..." Kate looked around at everyone, then eyed the girl standing next to Havoc and Hughes. "T-T-TIFF!" She pointed while covering her mouth.

Tiffany blinked and looked around. "KEET!"

Kate screamed. "AHHH! It **IS **you!"

Tiffany crossed her arms. "DUH!"

Kate looked around. "Uh... Well... I'm uh... Feeling... Uh... Stupid... Yeah... That's the ticket..."

Tiffany raised a brow. "You're always stupid!"

Kate glared at Tiff. "TEEEFFFF!" Kate picked up a random rock and chased Tiff around the grassy field.

Everyone stared at them going around the well a couple times.

Kay coughed and spoke up. "Weeeeeellll, Do you think we should be getting somewhere?"

Kate and Tiff stopped in their tracks and walked over to Kay. "Oh yeah..." Kate said scratching her head abscent-mindedly. "Oh my! I feel stupid now don't I!"

"YOU SEE!" Tiff pointed to Kate.

Kate turned around and faced Tiff. "What was that? T-bird!"

Tiff looked around. "Noooothing..."

Ed walked up. "Okay, okay. I hate to brake up your little _reunion_ but can I get back home now?

Al spoke up. "Brother! Don't be so rude! We should get to know everybody first... It's not nice to just show up and leave!"

Kagome nudged Sango. "_I like this guy! Such a big body though... I wonder what happened..._"

Sango nodded and looked at Alphonse.

Ed turned his head and saw Kagome and Sango whispering about Al. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

InuYasha pushed himself off the ground and pulled his sword out. "DON'T YELL AT KAGOME, YA HALF PINT!"

Ed turned around and glared at InuYasha. "WHO YOU CALLIN' A BUG SO SMALL YOU HAVE TO SQUINT YOUR EYES TO FIND 'EM!"

InuYasha glared back at Ed. "That's the thing... I _DIDN'T_..."

Ed flailed his arms wildly. "DON'T CALL ME SMALL!"

Alphonse immediately grabbed Ed and held him back.

"LEMME AT 'EM!" Ed flailed even more.

Alphonse turned his head and sighed. "Brother..."

Roy finally spoke up. "Ahem... Fullmetal... Stop it..."

Ed glared at Roy. "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOUU!"

Roy coughed. "Actually... Yes, you do..."

Jean walked over to Kagome. "Hi there..." He smirked. "Do you rent or own?"

Kagome raised a brow. "Huh?"

Jean smirked. "Those wings, Angel."

Kagome twitched. '_Is he hitting on me!_'

InuYasha glared at Jean. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE!"

Riza sighed and fired a gunshot in the air to stop all madness.

Everyone stopped in there tracks and stared at Riza.

Riza put her gun in it's holster. "Calm down, everyone..."

Ed flailed his arms. "ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Riza shook her head. "No... Just keeping you in line..."

Ed put his hands on his head. "YOUR ONLY MAKING ME MORE RILED UP!"

Roy snapped his fingers and a spark flew past Ed's Cheek. "Calm yourself, Fullmetal..."

Ed just stood there in shock.

Kate smiled. "So! I pressume Everyone is having fun!" Kate stretched her arms out wide.

Every turned around and Glared at Kate.

Kate looked around. "What am I? Late for dinner! Geez..."

-----------------------------------------

Kate: Wow! Such a happy chapter!

Everyone: -Glares at Kate-

Kate: -Shrugs- Oh well! Hawkeye-sama!

Riza: Reviews and Questions welcome... And heck, She's even allowing flames now!

Roy: -Bounces- YAY!

Riza: Colonel?

Roy: -Ahem- Right...

Kate: Bye byez!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and (probably) never will... T.T (Or will I?) :D

Chapter Thirteen: "Oh... Look at the time..."

Roy pulled his pocket watch out of his pocket to see what time it was. "Wow... It's only 3:00... Hm..." Roy blinked and sighed.

Jean wrapped his arm around Kagome.

"Eh?" Kagome held her hands together and looked up at Jean. "W-What'cha doing?"

"How 'bout me and you, Sometime?" Jean grinned.

"I like this guy!" Miroku grinned and nodded, suddenly he felt a slight pain across his face. "Oww... Sango..."

Sango glared at him and turned away. "Your so immature, Houshi-sama..."

Kate blinked. "So... Uh... Who... Wants... To... Eat... Monkies?"

Everyone glared at Kate.

"Meep... Okay-okay... Maybe not monkies... But, like... Food?" Kate said tilting her head.

"SURE! I'LL COOK!" Kagome pulled away from Havoc and skipped over to Kate.

"Uh? okay... O.o" Kate tilted her head.

"Dammit..." Jean took out his cigarette and sighed.

Roy blinked. "Uh... Right... I'm going home now..." Roy walked over to the well. "Are you sure this is safe?" Roy looked down the well and back at Kagome.

"Sure! I do it all the time!" Kagome beamed.

"Okay... Whatever you say... _But I'll need a test dummy... Hmm... _Fullmetal!"

"What is it now!" Ed threw his arms up in disgust.

"I think there's some sort of Philosopher's stone down there... Could you check it out?"

"REALLY!" Ed grinned. "YES!" Ed dived into the well happily... With a -CRASH-!

Roy flinched, then peered into the well. "You okay Hagane no?"

"You... Frickin' ... Jerk..." Ed was laying with his feet up. "Damn you..."

Roy turned around and shrugged. "Oh well! Doesn't seem we'll be leaving here anytime soon!" Roy just smirked and threw his arms up carefreely.

"Uh... Roy... What about Ed?" Hughes prodded the side of Roy's shoulder.

"Aww... He's fine, Hughes."

"NO I'M NOT, YOU BASTARD!" a loud yell was heard from the well.

"... WHY THE FRICK ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL HERE! SOCIALIZE!" Kate yelled in a whiny-tone.

Everyone turned around and glared at Kate again.

"-Ahem- ...Meep?" Kate hid behind Alphonse.

"W-What did I do?" Alphonse looked around started to fret.

"Geez... All I'm asking is that you dudes and dudetties, like... SOCIALIZE, CONVERSE! SAY SOMETHING!" Kate picked up rocks and started throwing them.

InuYasha blinked. "What the _hell_ is with everyone here... Am I the _ONLY_ normal one?"

"Ah-hah... No where near it Dog-boy, hunny..." Kate said sarcastically.   
Tiff slided up to Roy and nudged him. "So... Uh... Hey sexy..."

Roy smirked and ran his fingers through his hair. "To what might I add is your name?"

Tiffany ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm Tiff... Nice to meet you..."

"The name's Roy, Colonel Roy Mustang." Roy smirked.

"OMG IT'S LIKE JAMES BOND!" Kate yelled flailing her arms.

Everyone glared at Kate.

"Uh... Meep?" Kate hid behind Sango.

"Neh?" Sango looked behind her. "W-Why are ya hiding behind me?" Sango blinked curiously.

"I'onno..." Kate shrugged. "So, like... Your Sango..."

"Mmhmm..." Sango nodded curtly. "And your Kate?"

"Yep! How'd ya guess!" Kate grinned widely

"KAITLYN!" Kay screamed.

"Neepf?" Kate turned around and blinked at Kay.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" Kay pointed to the ground and started waving her hand.

"OKIE!" Kate saluted and ran over. "So... What is it, dorcus?"

"Don't call me that... Anyways... What are we suppose to do? There are so many people and like... It's annoying having to look after them all..." Kay blinked waiting for Kate's answer.

"Bwaka Chaka, Bwaka Chaka, Bwaka Bwaka, Chaka Bwaka..."Kate started picking her nose and looked in another direction.

"KAITLYN!" Kay kicked Kate in the shin.

"OWIE!" Kate grabbed her shin. "Your mean!" Kate whined.

"Stop being so whiny..." Kay glared at Kate and thwacked her upside the head.

"Owie!" Kate started pouting.

"NO POUTING!" Kay patted Kate's stomach.

"OW! That was my friggin' stomach! YOU BIMBONIC BEEEING!" Kate thwacked Kay upside the head. "Baka..."

Kay sighed. "God... It's like talking to a brick wall with you sometimes..."

Kate rubbed her eyes. "WAHHHH YOU CALLED ME A BRICK WALL!" Kate started whining.

"STOP... WHINING!" Kay collapsed on the ground and looked up raising her hands. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU SO IDIOTIC?" Kay yelled.

"Are you guys okay, there?" Roy blinked looked down at the two bickering girls.

Kate was laying on the ground holding her shin and mumbling revenge words, and Kay was laying on the ground with her hands in the air.

"I-Uh..." Kay blushed while looking up at Roy. "I'm sorry."

"HOLY SH-" Everyone heard Hughes scream as he found himself looking up at a ginormous demon.

"KIRARA!" Sango called out as a small cat demon scurried up to her.

Alphonse became all wide-eyed. "Aww! That's so cute!"

Then it turned into a Big Cat Demon with fangs and fire at it's heels.

"AWW! THAT'S NOT CUTE!" Alphonse screamed.

"Everyone! Run for cover! I'll take care of this guy!" Sango grinned and jumped up on Kirara.

----

Kate: -sigh- Sucky chapter... I know... MY MUSE HAS NOT BEEN PRODDING ME! Well... She's been prodding me for my drawing... But not writing... SHE REFUSES! -rips hair out-

Ed: Jesus... Calm down...

Roy: YAY INSANITY! -prances-

Kate and Ed: o.O;

Roy: -Right... -Ahem-

Alphonse: All questions and reviews are welcome! Even our dearest little flamers!

Roy: -grins widely-

Ed: We hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Sango: YAY! I'm gonna get to save the day!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA or IY and (probably) never will... T.T (Or will I?) :D

Chapter Fourteen: "HOLY SH- DEMON!"

Roy stood up. "I think I can take this guy..."

Riza loaded her gun and stepped up next to Roy.

Hughes Hid behind Jean, Jean Hid behind Alphonse, Alphonse hid behind... Shippou?

Kagome ran up. "Everyone hide!" Kagome took out her bow and aimed it at the demon.

Roy squinted his eyes. "She's planning on using that fedual weapon to fight that humongous thing? Why?"

Riza aimed. "It just about as strong as my Bullets, sir..."

Kagome fired. "HIT THE MARK!" And that's exactly what the arrow did, it hit the demon in the arm, which Kagome was aiming for. A large white beam enveloped the arrow and hit the demon and it blew it's arm off. "YAH-TA!"

"Wah!" All the Hagane-world people's jaws dropped, as Tiffany, Kay, and Kate were jumping up and down.

Tiffany grinned. "Yay!"

But it wasn't over... The demon's arm regenerated.

"WHAT!" Kagome's jaw dropped. "NOO!"

The demon turned around and slammed Sango and Kirara down with it's tail and they came crashing down.

Miroku ran up and threw papers at the demon. "SACRED SUTRAS!" They just bounced off the demon and it just grabbed Miroku with it's fist.

"AGHH!" Miroku screamed in pain.

Roy turned his head viciously. "Why aren't you helping your comrads!"

InuYasha shook his head... "Because that's what I want you guys to do... Prove your strength to me... And you'll get respect..."

Roy made his usual smirk and nodded. "I've got you..." Roy grinned. "Your a good man." Roy ran into the frey... But he wasn't exactly doing that.

"Colonel!" Riza stepped up. "What the hell are you doing!" Riza's face started to flush, she feared for her colonel's life.

Roy ran over to the well. "Hagane no!" Roy climbed down the vines of the well until he reached a safe distance to jump. "Come on!"

Ed looked up at Roy and immediately got up. "What do you want now?" Ed said slightly annoyed.

Roy punched Ed's shoulder. "There's a battle going on... And we have to help..."

"Dammit, what the hell?" Ed transmuted the vines into a ladder and climbed up.

"Now that's a way of doing it..." Roy smirked and climbed up the ladder shortly after.

"Alright now... Where's the thing we're fighting?"

"There."

"Holy MOTHER OF GOD!"

Roy nodded. "Yep..."

"Forget you!" Ed jumped out of the well and ran to Alphonse who was no longer hiding behind shippou.

"H-H-He's so brave, Niisan!"

"Who?"

Al pointed to Shippou, who was throwing random tops at the Demon.

"What the hell!"

"AND HE'S SHORTER THEN YOU, NIISAN!"

Roy climbed out of the well. "Hagane... No..." Roy looked around then saw him standing with Al and the others... "Pitiful..." Roy shook his head and ran up to Shippou.

Shippou looked up at Roy. "Wow! You're one of the new guys! What can you do!"

Roy smirked as he looked down at Shippou. "I'll show you..." Roy aimed at the demon with his fingers.

"What's that gonna do?"

Roy closed one eye and aimed again. "Use that green fire I just saw you use..."

"Uh! Okay!" Shippou aimed at the demon. "Fox-Fire!"

Just as Shippou fired, Roy snapped. The Fox-fire covered Roy's Fire and they both collided and hit the demon. "Wow!" Shippou looked up at Roy and Grinned.

Roy snapped again. Although it was a bigger blast of fire then before, this time. The demon started to melt.

"Ah! So it's weakness is fire, huh?" Ed grinned widely, he then clapped and slapped his hands on the ground and made a strange canon thing that looked sort of like him. "FIRE!" Big blasts of fire balls hit the demon and it started melting even more.

Kagome ran over to Ed and started firing arrows. "ATTAREI!"

Ed looked over at Kagome. "What are you doing?"

Kagome turned to look at him and smiled. "Just keep firing! We make a good team!"

Ed started to blushed. "Uh... Thanks..."

Kagome nodded as she did rapid fires at the demon.

Sure enough It was blown to bits, and Miroku walked up. "I'll take care of the clean up!"

All the Hagane-world people tilted their head curiously.

"But the parts are scattered around... How could you possibly clean u-"

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku unleashed beads that were wrapped around his right-arm.

Everyone else's jaws dropped.

"Yep! That' Miroku, a real pervert, but boy... Can he clean up the job!" Sango grinned widely.

"I guess Miroku's power makes up for his perverted-ness" Kagome also grinned widely.

"Nobody can deny that Miroku is indeed strong!" Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

"He may be a Lech, but he's not bad..." InuYasha added crossing his arms.

Everyone else twitched.

Tiffany, Kay, and Kate all nodded.

"Mustang-sama! You were wonderful!" Sango put her hands together and nodded at him.

Roy scratched his head absent-mindedly.

"-And Edo-kun! You were spectacular!" Kagome beamed. "Good job!"

Ed started blushing even more. "Well... I... Yeah!"

"Yeah... You guys weren't that bad." InuYasha nodded.

Kate waved. "So! As a celebration, let's all, like... Do something... Maybe... FOOD?" Kate's stomach was growling viciously. "Hehehehee..."

Kagome nodded. "I have lot's of people to cook for, huh?"

Roy scratched his head absent-mindedly. "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay! I love to cook!" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Guys! Gather up! Make it easier for miss Kagome!" Roy turned around and gestured to one spot.

"Sir!" Riza nodded and walked over to the spot Roy gestured to.

Havoc, Hughes, Ed and Alphonse followed.

Kate, Kay, and Tiffany followed behind them.

---------

Kate: Wee! I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Pyree, for the idea of Shippou and Roy working together with the fox-fire. Any other ideas would be neat guys! I can finished my chapters faster that way! All the time, I'm wondering what to write! XD

Ed: -Grins- I'm good!

Roy: I helped too...

Kagome: You both helped!

Sango: -nods- I didn't do much kick-butting though... O.o

Kagome: Anyways! Kate hopes you've enjoyed this chapter! All reviews, questions, ideas, and flames are accepted! So go ahead and have fun!

Kate: Oh! And Kay, Thanks for being the 50th reviewer! -Huggles- Oh... Another thing... I'm not sure if I'll write much... My dad's in the hospital and I'm greatly worried for him... So... I dunno... Just bring in your ideas... I might get to writing them...


End file.
